edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
X ghosts
X ghosts are deadly creatures that live on Planet X, They are native to the musty mountain scapes, their ability to fly makes them fast. They are dangerous ghosts that can cause severe disaster to their victims. Description Appearance X ghosts appear in the colors of white, red, (uncommonly) green & purple, They have empty holes for eyes, even though they are soulless, their mouth's are shaped in a wide open frown, When ready to kill their victim, they'd shape their mouth into a round hole & suck out their victim's soul in a process called X ghost's Kiss, Which destroys the victim's soul & renders the victim in a dead-alive stage that Earth doctors prefer as a Persistent Vegetative State. Nature They are sentient & intelligent to be greedy, they can keep their mouth's closed in communication with the X Empire, They freeze the natural life around them & they are from cold mountain tops of Planet X. The only way to repel them is with the power of a thermonuclear reactor core from the Andromeda Galaxy's core. This object is used as fuel for the X ghost repulsor. Ability's X ghosts can fly & freeze the area & cause darkness, these two effects make X ghosts cause colder & darker atmospheres with increasing numbers. They feed on the positive emotions of the aliens on Planet X & the humans X ghost's Kiss Aside feeding on positive emotions, X ghosts could perform an X ghost's Kiss, which allows X ghosts to suck out their victim's souls & leave their victims dead, once a human or alien has been "kissed", the victim will be dead in an alive stage called by Earth doctors, A Persistent Vegetative State, The X ghost's Kiss is prefered as a punishment from the X Empire, To perform the Kiss, An X ghost will shape it's mouth as a round hole, latch it's mouth over the victims lips & consume his or her soul, The only recorded Kiss was in 2983, During the Fall of the X Empire, The X ghosts were sent away or they lost control & meant to perform the Kiss on Eddy, Kevin, Nazz, Jimmy or Edd, but one X ghost performed the Kiss on a soldier of the X Empire & the rest that intended to kill Peach Creek Army, but Edd repeled them with a repulsor & the Army escaped. Ed,Edd,or Eddy's encounters with X ghosts 2983 Gagg 12-14 Ed's Capture & Imprisonment On arrival with the Army, Ed was captured & imprisoned in the X Empire's labs & obeyed under the influences of the X ghosts, the X ghosts forced him to relive the times with the Kanker Sisters, like when he was kidnapped by Lee & Marie to be carted to their trailer park & be tortured, Ed felt the effects. Edd & Eddy's rescue While Ed was tested, Edd & Eddy ran throughout the labs, after finding out what happened to Jimmy, The two Eds quickly arrived at Ed's lab, where a hundred X ghosts flew over them & Ed, Edd grabbed an X ghost repulsor as the X ghosts swooped down on them & Eddy handled the X ghosts while Edd overrode the code & grabbed Ed, while X ghosts swooped down at the Eds. Battle of Planet X The Eds quickly ran through the next labs, into a mountain range, unable to lose the X ghosts, the repulsor jammed & Edd worked quickly to fix it as the X ghosts closed in, before it was fixed, three X ghosts swooped down at the Eds, Edd repeled one, the other two shaped their mouth's into a hole, Eddy & Ed felt misery until Edd repeled the X ghosts & retreated with the Army. Because the X ghosts tryed to perform the X ghost's Kiss on the Eds, this encouraged the Empire to use the X ghosts & the Army decided to avoid them. Gagg 15 Flight from Planet X X ghosts flew at the Army in their attempts to escape the planet, They were intended to perform an X ghost's Kiss on the Eds or Kevin, Nazz or Jimmy. The Eds escaped & repeled the ghosts before they could manage to kill all of them. See Also *X ghost's Kiss